Episode 016
Breakthrough! Ninja Soccer!! ( れ！ サッカー！！, Yabure! Ninja sakkā!!) is the sixteenth episode of the Inazuma Eleven anime. Summary With Kazemaru still on the team, for now, Raimon can move forward and concentrate on the Nationals. And they'll need to - their first game is against the speedy Sengoku Igajima Junior High. If they don't win this, the dream is over before it's even begun! Plot Hibiki announces that their next match will be against Sengoku Igajima. Otonashi states that Sengoku's coach, Igajima Senichi, is said to be a descendant of ninjas! And that it is rumored that they use secret ninja skills for training! Endou states that they should not worry and "No matter what kind of team they are, it's no different if they play soccer." Aki then comes in stating that it's time for practice when she gets an e-mail from Natsumi. The e-mail reads: "To everyone in the Raimon Eleven, even though it's the first and important match for the Nationals, I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill my duties as a manager. But I believe you'll rein victorious. Win at all costs. Think of these as words from the chairman." Before the match starts, the Raimon Eleven do some training. When suddenly, a mysterious person steals the ball from Gouenji. When asked who he is, he replies: "I have no reason to tell you." Much to the annoyance of Endou. He then challenges Gouenji to a one on one match. When Gouenji asks who he is he answers that he is "Kirigakure Saiji of Sengoku Igajima". Kirigakure then says that they'll dribble to the other side of the field competing with their speed. Gouenji replies "No thanks. That's bothersome." Kazemaru notices Miyasaka in the audience and takes up the offer. When Kirigakure asks who Kazemaru is, Kazemaru replies : "I have no reason to tell you." Imitating Kirigakure. Kirigakure seems annoyed by this. When they start, Kirigakure shows impressive speed, almost running faster than Kazemaru. Before they can finsh the competition, another mysterious person steals the ball from Kazemaru! And, yet another one, from Kirigakure. Then Kirigakure, and the 2 mysterious people (also from Sengoku Igajima) disappear, leaving the team baffled. As the match starts Sengoku immediately steals the ball from Raimon. Kirigakure makes a shoot but Endou blocks it. Sengoku are showing an incredible display of hissatsu. Making it a one-sided game and in the process injuring Endou's right hand making it almost unusable, but he still uses it for the 2nd round. During the 2nd half, Sengoku attack without rest. Kirigakure makes a hissatsu shoot and Endou fails to block it because of his injury, but Kazemaru ran to the goal and blocked it. Gouenji and Kazemaru use Honoo no Kazamidori and scored. Gouenji then uses Fire Tornado and gives them the winning point. After the match, Miyasaka told Kazemaru that he understands now, that Kazemaru belongs with soccer. Aki and Endou visit Natsumi at the hospital. Natsumi states that her father is fine. After they tell her that she won the match, she appears really happy, but was shocked in display of Endou's hand. Endou resures her saying that he is able to use it within 2 days. Natsumi complements Endou by saying "It is a noteworthy horse that can return it's rider to safety." To which Endou who does not know what it means replies "Are you calling me a horse?!" Natsumi says that's not what she meant and they argue about this. Hissatsus/Tactics used Hissatsu * (Debut) * (Debut) * * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * * (Debut) * (Debut) * * * Tactics * Kakuyoku no Jin (Debut) * Engetsu no Jin (Debut) Proverb Mamoru If the first way doesn't work, then try the second way. If that doesn't work try a third way! Navigation